


Special Holiday Theme Oc Inserts

by XShadowShyX



Series: Guilty Pleasures [4]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), RWBY, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst to Fluff, Blood and Gore, But I can't write pure fluff when dealing with stress, Everything needs to be fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I suck at typing fighting or detailing gorey parts, I'm bad at tagging things, In some chapters, M/M, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShadowShyX/pseuds/XShadowShyX
Summary: It's basically like my Guilty Pleasure work, but it's Special  Holiday-Themed Oc Inserts, somewhat similar to the Reader one but with Oc's.So yeah, it's a guilty pleasure work but Holiday-themed oc inserts...I'm very tired and don't know how to make summaries very well, lol.
Relationships: A lot to name - Relationship, Bakugou Katsuki/Original Female Character(s), Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Original Female Character(s), James Ironwood/Original Female Character(s), Roman Torchwick/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Guilty Pleasures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735246





	1. Rules and Fandoms

**Hello everyone, as you may know, this is the set of rules that I have for Reader and Oc Inserts. Even though the first few might be the same, I decided to redo them since some of them bothered me and didn't really make sense... Anyways, I don't want to continue rambling on, so I'm going straight to the rules or at least try to (lol). Anyway, here are the rules.**

**_ Rules: _ **

**1).** Before requesting, make sure that you don't leave out the details of your request, such as what you want in the insert (Fluff, Angst, Songfic, Angst To Fluff), what fandom does it take place? You may also come up with the title name of the insert that you want to request.

** Examples: **

[Mortal Kombat] {Angst To Fluff} Human! Sektor X Female Werewolf! Reader *Midnight Cuddles*

**Or**

[Castlevania] {Angst} Hector X Hurt! Clemence *Dhampir's Pain*

 **2).** Rule two kind of follows rule one, but I guess it doesn't? Anyways, you may put a plot with your request if you desire, but make sure that you don't leave out any details.

 **3).** Please do not request Smut or anything that's NSFW, it's out of my comfort zone and I'm not even sure if I'm comfortable with writing any Smut.

 **4).** This is related to rule three, please don't request anything that involves with a fetish or a kink, since it's Smut and NSFW related (which I don't do).

 **5).** People may make requests for any LGBT/LGBTQ inserts, however, I wish that people will respect everyone's requests.

** Examples: **

[Fluff] Arcee X Female! Human Reader *Jealousy at the park*

**Or**

[Fluff] Kung Jin X Fang Vrbada *Proposal*

 **6).** I'm sorry but I won't do any requests that will contain real-life people such as, Youtubers, Actors, Actresses, Musicians, and Celebrities.

 **7).** Please be patient with me, I'm a slow typer and it'll only take me some weeks or month to get a request done (depending on how long my writer's block lasts or getting back into the groove of typing).

 **8).** I only do fandoms in the list down below, if you don't see the fandom that you want to request, I'm sorry.

 **9).** I will not type any abusive relationships or any yandere type of characters.

**Fandoms That I will Be Doing:**

Mortal Kombat

Transformers [Prime, Animated, MTMTE, Etc]

Borderlands

Star Wars

JoJo's Bizarre Adventure [Only Part 1, 2, 3 To Part 5]

Pokemon

Devil May Cry

Supernatural

The Walking Dead

One Piece

Hazbin Hotel

Undertale

Mass Effect

Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia

Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack On Titan

Bleach

Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

Castlevania [Only the animated series, sorry]

Dragon Ball

Kimetsu No Yaiba/Demon Slayer

Fullmetal Alchemist

Hazbin Hotel

Hetalia

RWBY

How To Train Your Dragon (Along with the shows)

Red Dead Redemption

Skyrim

DC [The Animated Series, Movies, Etc]

Marvel [Animated Series, Movies, Etc]

**What Fandoms That I won't Do:**

Titans

Gotham

Gundam

Youtubers

Actors/Actresses


	2. [Angst To Fluff] Roman Torchwick X Kitsune! Vixen Nightstone *Nightmare* Part One?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This insert was supposed to be a Halloween themed, but I didn't really have much time to finish it before Halloween was over. Anyways, it's going be an Alternate Universe, where characters can change into monsters and there are still Grimm in the universe. So, Monster AU.
> 
> Vixen was based on Japanese folklore, Kitsune. Because why not? I like reading about folklores and other mysterious creatures that lived.
> 
> There will be some cringey parts because I'm not used to writing transformation, writing blood and gore, etc. I'm trying my best to write things that I haven't tried yet.
> 
> Characters may be out of character
> 
> The image does not belong to me, it belongs to its rightful owner.
> 
> Roman Torchwick and other RWBY characters belong to Rooster Teeth [RIP Monty Oum]
> 
> Vixen belongs to me.
> 
> So, I decided all the Halloween-themed inserts that I had done in the past to this book since they are Halloween-themed inserts.

A gasp escaped from Vixen as she shot up from her slumber while feeling around her body, no bones have resembled or there wasn't any fur on her arms or her entire body. _It was only a dream..._ She thought to herself as she climbs out of her bed that she shares with her boyfriend, although he wasn't in bed, mostly he was a morning riser. _But it felt so real._ She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, only washing her face and looking into the mirror, noticing dark bags under her eyes.

Vixen continues to wash and brushed her hair, putting it into a ponytail before walking out of the bathroom, looking around the room before changing out of her nightgown and into her 'working' clothes. Once she had finished putting on her White Fang outfit and had her mask in her hand, placing it on to hide her face before walking out of the shared room and headed downstairs, although her ears were flattened due to the nightmare that she just had. " _There's been a murdered last night, a killer is on the lose."_ The T.V said which made Vixen's ears pricked up.

_Bones started to crack as Vixen cried in pain as her body started to shift, feeling fur starting to cover her body while her body was transforming into a body of an animal, while nine tails started to grow out near the end of the spine, causing her to cry out in anguish. Of course, this happening in an alleyway, during a mission that was assigned to her. The transformation was finally over as Vixen's cries had died down, while only growls escaped from the creature that she had turned into._

**_"Hello? Is anyone there?"_ ** _A female voice called out near the entry of the Alleyway, causing the creature to look up as it's golden eyes were locked on to the human._ **_Please no, don't come any closer... I can't control it._ ** _Vixen's voice rings out inside the creature's head as the woman comes closer, only making the creature let out a small growl, alerting the woman not to come any closer._ **_"Oh..."_ ** _The woman backed away, however uncertain that the creature would tear her limb from limb, which the creature had planned, pouncing on the woman._

_Screams filled the night sky as the creature dragged it's victim back into the dark corner of the alleyway, soon the screams died down as there were only fresh being torn out and bones crunching. However, the creature stopped its feasting as it hears shouting, causing it to flee from its meal, jumping on top of the roofs of apartments. It watched as the policeman had arrived to investigate the screams that came from the alleyway, only noticing the woman had been torn to pieces, only amusing it was the Grimm that somehow sneak into Vale._

_The creature soon ran away from the crime scene that it caused, jumping down from the rooftop and looked around the area, sniffing the air before walking to an abandoned warehouse, the perfect hideout for it until it changes back into its human form, or in this case, Vixen gets her body back._ **_Why? Why did you kill that innocent woman?_ ** _Vixen's voice said in the creature's head, she was crying as she had witnessed a murder that she had committed, no what the creature had committed._

Tears fell from Vixen's eyes as she had realized that it wasn't a dream, it was something real that she had forgotten from last night. "Doll! You finally decided to wake up after all!" Roman called out to his girlfriend, causing her to wipe the tears away quickly and put on a fake smile. "Yeah, I stayed up late." She had to come up with a sad excuse, while her fox ears were flattened down, which caught her boyfriend's attention. "Hey, don't look sad doll, you needed the rest after staying up late." Roman walked over to Vixen, pulling her into a tight hug.

Roman may be a criminal but he does care for Vixen and Neo, who had left before Vixen came down from the bedroom. The orange-haired male noticed how pale his girlfriend like she had seen a ghost, placing his gloved hand to her forehead. "Are you feeling well? You look very pale." He soon removed his glove and place an ungloved hand on her forehead, feeling around her face to feel if she has any fever, which she didn't. "Would you stop? I feel fine." Vixen grabs his hand and holds it while being a bit annoyed.

Soon enough Roman grab Vixen's head and turn it around to face him, staring into her apple-green eyes. "You don't look fine doll, something is wrong and I can tell." He soon let go of her face and took a hold of her hands, leading her away from anyone else, taking her to one of their special spots where they can be alone in. "Roman, I told you that I'm fine." Vixen couldn't help but feel worried that he might leave her if he found out that she turned into something dangerous, something that her clan always believed in that could happen.

The orange-haired male ignores his girlfriend's pleas as they arrived in a secret area that they only know in the Warehouse, Roman closes the door behind them. "Now that we're alone, I want the truth and why you disappeared after the mission." He leans back against the wall of the room that they were in, having his arms folded to his chest, noticing her ears flatten which was a sign that she was upset. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Vixen looked down to the ground, with saddened eyes.

Roman rolled his eyes and shook his head as he walked over to Vixen, lifting her head and stared into her green eyes once more. "I don't believe many things doll, but I need to believe that you're truly okay and not hiding anything from me. We're into this together, you got to trust me." He soon wraps his arms around her, pulling her close which she returned the favor as her body started to shake. "I-I disappeared from the mission because my body was changing, changing into a creature..." Vixen started to whimper as tears were coming down from her eyes.

"And I lost control of my body, the change was painful..." She trailed off her sentence as she didn't want to describe any more details, her eyes were full of tears as she begins to cry at the memory of her creature form tearing someone apart. "I had no idea." Roman couldn't believe what he was hearing, his gentle and caring girlfriend going through a terrifying state, nor did he understand how something is possible for someone to turn into a creature in the middle of the night. "But everything will be okay, I got you." He holds her close, rubbing her back.


	3. [Fluff] Kitsune! Shura Ikitsuki X Werewolf! Katsuki Bakugou *Sweet Treat*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this done, even though it was supposed to be a Halloween insert but I never got it finished in time, but I guess my mind had other ideas.
> 
> Anyways, this was requested by my best friend and sister
> 
> Katsuki may be out of character because this was my first time writing him, so sorry if he's out of character.
> 
> The image doesn't belong to me, it belongs to its rightful owner  
> BNHA and its Characters belongs to Kohei Horikoshi  
> Shura Ikitsuki Belongs to BlueRose86  
> Amilia Amura belongs to me.

This was requested by my best friend and sister, Bluerose86

Music escaped from Shura's room that's helping her concentrating on a small doodle that she wanted to do, but something else was on her mind, and that would be Halloween and the party that the U.A. was throwing for the students and the teachers would help them to get the edge off from certain events, although it's becoming October and Halloween is just around the corner. Shura soon got up from her desk and walked towards her closet, wanting to be prepared before the Halloween party comes around, even though she has four weeks to find a Halloween costume, but that didn't stop her from preparing and making some details for her costume.

Shura started to go through her closet while going by some dresses that she has, however they didn't fit the theme that she was planning on doing, stopping at one of the few kimonos that she has, becoming excited as she found what she was looking for. She had the biggest grin on her face as she pulls out the perfect kimono, something that she had made during Home Economics that been taught by Amilia Amura, aka Songblade. Placing the homemade Kimono on her bed, before going back to her closet to find a mask that she also made in Home Economics.

Soon after finding the mask that was somewhat hidden underneath some shirts and whatnot, grinning wide as she happily walked over to her bed where her homemade Kimono was laying, feeling her grim widen. _I can't wait for the Halloween Party, even though it's two days away._ She couldn't help but think about what Katsuki is going to wear to the party, even though he wasn't exactly a people person, but she somehow drew him close to her and truth to be told, that she really liked him when they first meet.

A small giggle escaped from the artist as she spins around her room, couldn't wait to see what her boyfriend was going be dressing up as, probably something that fits with his personality. Shura soon marked down when Halloween was and what time it starts, she soon put the Kimono and the mask on the same hanger and put it on the door's hanger that helps with what Shura is going to wear and whatnot, the artist soon walked over to her desk, sitting back down on the chair as she started to draw again.

After finishing with the doodle and putting her art supplies in her desk, fixing the paper on her table as she puts them in a perfect pile since it was going to bother her if everything wasn't neatly and clean, getting up and stretching out her arms and legs, looking over to the clock to see what time it was. _Almost dinner time and then it's bedtime._ Shura thought to herself as she headed towards the door, opening it and closing it behind her when she had stepped out of her room, making her to the staircase.

She soon walked to the kitchen as she came downstairs, looking around the kitchen to look for anything that she likes to eat or something simple to make. Looking through the cabinets for an easy meal to make, only finding some rice and noodles, however, she wasn't in the mode for rice and noodles. _Nothing interesting yet._ She thought to herself as she continues to search for a meal, finding some corndogs and t.v dinners, which made her shrug as she grabbed two t.v dinners that would keep her full.

After sometime later as Shura finished making the two t.v dinners, making a note to herself that she needs to go out to the store and get more food and drinks. She took her plate out to the dining room and sat at the table, placing her plate down and sitting down on the chair. Shura soon starts to eat her small dinner, turning on the T.V with the remote that was on the table, where she had left it last night. Putting on a show that she likes to watch, noticing a countdown on the bottom of the screen, one week until Halloween.

 _"Halloween is just around the corner and we're just playing some Halloween-themed music."_ A female voice said over the T.V as soon as commercials started to play, which annoyed Shura since she wanted to have none-commercials popping up during her dinner time, shrugging her shoulders as she went back to eating her dinner, only getting done a few minutes later as the show came back on, looking up at the clock to check the time. "I still have a few minutes before bedtime, it wouldn't hurt to watch some T.V." She rubs the back of her head.

Shura switches the T.V off as she placed the remote back down on the table, getting up from her spot and picking up her dirty plate, walking into the kitchen to put her plate and silverware that she used into the sink before walking out of the kitchen. She soon went back upstairs to her room, wanting to get ready for bedtime, although she wanted to text Katsuki goodnight and she'll see him tomorrow. _Hey, sorry for not texting back... I have been drawing all, so, Goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow._ She sent the text to her boyfriend.

 _It's fine, I have been training all day and went to the Halloween store to get my costume for the dance._ Katsuki had texted her back, which made her felt glad that he didn't mind. _What did you get?_ Shura was now curious about her boyfriend's costume, wondering what he has chosen to be for the Halloween party, looking at her phone as she waited for his text. _A werewolf, even though I'm already a werewolf, but whatever._ A werewolf? That was an interesting choice for Katsuki. Shura couldn't help but giggle as she holds her phone to her chest as she lays down.

**~Timeskip to the Halloween party~**

After a week has passed and days had gone by, today was the day for the Halloween party, everyone was in costumes. Shura sat next to Katsuki during Home Economics class as Miss. Amura started teaching her classroom, the couple seems to notice that their teacher was wearing a witch costume, along with her niece. "Now class, we're going make homemade candy for the Halloween party tonight, each student will be paired up with their partners that they are sitting next to," Amilia explained to her class.

Shura became excited as she always dreamed of making homemade treats and whatnot, she also was excited because she was being paired with her boyfriend, who seemed annoyed with the idea, although he shook his head as he didn't mind being paired up with his girlfriend. "This is exciting, we're going make treats for the party tonight." She smiled up to her boyfriend, which he returned the smile to her. "Yeah, but it's going be a bit annoying." Katsuki shrugs his shoulders as they received the recipe for their candy that they're going to make.

Shura and Katsuki started to make the candy that was easy to do, the two looked at their hard work as Amilia had come to check out with a clipboard in her hands. "You guys did great on these, alright children, it takes to take these sweets to the gym." The teacher soon instructed her students to pick up the deserts that they had made for the Halloween party, Shura and Katsuki followed behind their teacher, although they could hear music from the hallway. "Alright students, go inside and put the sweets down and enjoy the party!" Amilia smiles wide.

Both Shura and Katsuki followed behind Midoriya and Ochaco, the lights were off while the show lights were lighting up the way to the dance floor and there were some nightstand lamps on the tables with the food and drinks on it, Shura was handed the tray before Katsuki kissed her forehead. "I'll be waiting over there, okay?" He placed a hand on top of her head, patting it softly. "Okay." Shura smiled at her boyfriend before he lifted his hand off of her head, nodding his head before walking over to his only friend, Kirishima to talk a bit.

Placing down the tray on the table had been an easy task for her as she placed it down near her friend's desserts, rubbing her forehead as she went to find Katsuki, who was still talking to Kirishima about hero related thing, although she couldn't help but smile as her boyfriend became annoyed and was ready to use his quirk. "Kacchan!" Shura soon latched onto his arm with a sneaky smile on her face. "Come and dance." She added as she tagged onto her boyfriend's arm, dragging him onto the dance floor.

The two soon started to dance once they were on the dance floor, although it surprises Shura that Katsuki knew how to dance. "This is the best Halloween ever." She couldn't help but snuggle into Katsuki's chest with a small blush on her face but with a smile, soon enough Katsuki had pulled her into a hug. "It's been the best Halloween because you're here." He soon kissed her forehead. _This is our sweet treat._ She couldn't help but smile wide as she and Katsuki continue to dance on the dance floor, making it a memory for them both.


End file.
